


all those ridiculous songs about love, I finally understood

by showerthoughts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showerthoughts/pseuds/showerthoughts
Summary: Emma Swan is a new student at Storybrooke High. All she was hoping for was to have a good last year, find some friends and maybe even something like a home with the Nolans. What she didn't know was that she would get a lot more than what she was hoping for. This is a teacher/student fanfiction. SwanQueen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 57





	all those ridiculous songs about love, I finally understood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this fic before on ff.net but I'm gonna reupload it here and make some slight changes. Hope you'll enjoy xx  
I don't own Once upon a time or any of these characters (even though I wish I would), all of this is fictional.

It was the first official day back at school after the summer break and Emma Swan was not at all prepared for it.  


It's always hard to be back at school after a summer spent with partying, hanging out at the beach and not having to worry about deadlines or upcoming exams, but for the blonde orphan it was more than just that.

It was her first year at Storybrooke High, she was once again the 'new girl' had to prove herself to not only the students but the teachers as well and on top of that she had to try and adjust to her new Family. It wasn't her first time going through that whole process and she was sure that it wouldn't be her last time because who in their right mind would keep her for more than a few months?

Getting up had been Emma's first challenge of the day, Mary Margaret her foster mother who is a kindergarten teacher in the building next to Storybrooke High promised Emma to take her to school with her if she got up on time.

With school starting at 8 am and Emma getting up at 7.30 she had barely 15 minutes left to take a shower, get dressed and put some Mascara on. After the five minute drive to the school Emma made her way inside the building, waving to Mary Margaret as she drove off. She had approximately 10 minutes left to find the principal who had called her the other day and filled her in on all she needed to know for her first day, to get her new schedule and to get to her first class of the day.

Finding Kathryn Midas Office took her longer than she'd expected, Storybrooke High was a lot bigger than most people would think and Emma was completely lost.  
With two minutes left until the start of her first class she was finally knocking on an office door.

Stepping foot inside the room she was greeted with a beautiful blonde woman in her mid-thirties smiling brightly at her.

Taking a step towards Emma and extending her hand for Emma to take it, she said, ''You must be Emma Nolan, it's nice to meet you!''  
''Hello, it's um Swan actually and it's nice to be here...'' Emma replied with as much confidence as she could muster, ''I'm sorry for being late.''

''Oh Mrs. Nolan told me already you would prefer being called Swan, must have slipped my mind and it's no problem, it's your first day after all and you need time to adjust, am I right?'' Kathryn smiled at her knowingly, letting go of her very sweaty hand.

''You talked to Mary Margaret?'' Emma asked, confusion written all over her face. ''Yes I did. We had a teacher's conference last week and the kindergarten teachers usually join those.''  
''Oh okay.'' Wanting to get out of the principal's office as fast as she could Emma tried to keep the personal conversation to a minimum. ''I'm actually here to collect my schedule and get a map so I can find all of my classes.''

"Right, you should get going so you don't miss too much of your first class." handing Emma her schedule and a map she added "Your first class of the day is art with Miss Tink, she's a delight to work with just tell her you've been with me and she won't mind you being late."  
"Thank you Miss Midas, I'll get going then..."  
"Have a good day, Miss Swan!"

Rushing out of the principal's office Emma made her way to the art room. She could hear students talking inside so she stepped inside the classroom without knocking on the door first.

Students were eagerly working on what seemed to be self portraits, turning to the teacher's desk she saw a petite blonde woman sitting on it watching over the class.

With the thought in mind that that must be Miss Tink, Emma went over to talk to her. "Hi I'm Emma Swan and um I'm new here." looking down sheepishly Emma waited for Miss Tink to acknowledge her.

"Oh yeah you're the new girl! How do you like Storybrooke High so far?" Miss Tink smiled at her kindly.  
"I haven't really seen anything yet, I've been in Miss Midas office and that's about it I guess." Emma replied.  
"Right, well I hope you will enjoy it! Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Lucas, she's the girl over there with the red streaks, I'm sure she will be happy to explain to you what it is that we're doing."

"Okay, thank you Miss Tink."  
"You're very welcome Miss Swan!"

"Hi I'm - "  
"Oh you're new here, we don't get a lot of new people so you must be Emma and my new coworker! My Granny told me loads about you, she owns Granny's diner! I usually work there as well but I was on vacation with my friend Belle during summer. I'm Ruby by the way but my friends call me Rubes or Red!"

"I - I'm Emma but you knew that already." Emma smiled. The other girl sure talked a lot but Emma didn't mind that one bit, she usually didn't really have people talking to her at all so this was a nice change.

She had just recently started working at Granny's and Granny herself often told her about her granddaughter who was vacationing with a friend but she never mentioned that she was going to be in the senior class as well or that she would be Emma's coworker once she was back.

"Miss Tink told me to ask you about what it is that we're doing. I hope you don't mind telling me..." Emma trailed off. "Of course not! Anything for my new favorite coworker!" Ruby immediately started explaining to Emma the details of their first project.

They ended up talking for the whole class and between Ruby asking her all kinds of questions and Emma trying to give her answers without revealing too much about herself, she didn't really get anything done in class.

"Hey what's next on your schedule?" Ruby asked, interrupting Emma's thoughts.  
"Let me check I'm not sure. Ok so next is - "  
"Let me see! Oh we have the exact same classes except for PE you have football practice whereas I'm a cheerleader so I have cheerleading practice then. We get to spend so much time together I'm so excited!"

Laughing Emma replied, "Well I'm glad I won't be alone in all my other classes." Making her way out of the art room and dragging Emma along to their next class Ruby kept babbling about them sitting next to each other in all their classes and maybe including someone named Belle if she has any classes with them and about them getting lunch together everyday from now on.

So far her first day at Storybrooke High was the best first day she's ever had.

Sitting in her last class of the day next to Ruby and her friend Belle who she met during their lunch break she waited for her history teacher to arrive.

With one minute to spare until the bell would signal the beginning of class a beautiful olive skinned woman with short brunette hair made her way through the door.  
The whole room fell silent nothing could be heard except for the brunette's heels making contact with the floor.

"She's the biggest bitch this school has to offer this is only her third year here but she already pissed off most students and her colleagues, I don't know how she managed to do that. I should have warned you about her before we came here." Ruby told her in a whisper.

Picking her jaw up from the floor she turned to look at Ruby "Bu- but she's so attractive." Slamming her hands over her mouth Emma looked at her new friends with wide eyes.  
"I - I mean well um -"  
"Don't worry about it Ems your secret it safe with us." Belle said. "She's right and I noticed the very first second we talked anyways, I have amazing gaydar." Ruby winked at her. "Is something the matter Miss Lucas?" a deep voice coming from the front of the room interrupted them. "N-No Miss Mills."

Giving a short nod in Ruby's direction the raven haired beauty started introducing herself. "I'm Regina Mills and I would appreciate you addressing me by my last name. I will be your history teacher for this year and I expect you to try your hardest in this class. Since it's the first day back at school and I'm not familiar with all of you, I'd like to start this class off with all of you introducing yourselves to the whole class and adding a random fact about you. I will start, I'm Regina Mills and I love apples."

Everyone started introducing themselves adding a random fact like their favorite color or what they like to do in their free time.

Emma was lucky enough to be the last one to introduce herself and waiting for her turn she desperately tried to come up with a random fact about herself but nothing came to mind.

After Ruby telling the class her name and that her favorite color was red it was Emma's turn.  
"Hi I'm Emma Swan and um I love to read." looking up from the table in front of her Emma made eye contact with Miss Mills and her breathing stopped.

Laying in bed that night Emma realized that for the first time in her life she was excited for what the next day of school had to bring and not only because of her new friends Ruby and Belle but because of a certain brunette history teacher.


End file.
